oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Range
:For the combat skill, see Ranged. :For the Dungeoneering Range, see here A Cooking range is an object used primarily to cook food via the Cooking skill. To cook raw food, simply use it on the range. Any food can be cooked on a range, except for special cases that need to be cooked on a fire using an iron spit. Players can also burn seaweed on a range to turn it into soda ash. All ranges have lower burn rate than fires, and the range in Lumbridge Castle has an even lower burn rate. However, this does not eliminate the player's risk of burning food, until the player has reached the necessary cooking level not to burn. There are many other cooking areas that may be used as ranges, but do not have the name of "range". For example, the sulphur vents in the TzHaar City can be used as a range. Fireplaces can also be utilised to cook food (although there are some foods, such as potatoes, that you require a true range to cook and will burn on these cooking areas). Members may also build a variety of ranges, ovens and stoves in the kitchen of their house. Stoves had a long unfixed problem, being that the player would cook the food at the coal gate rather than on the cooking pan. This is not a glitch but a thinking problem. It was claimed to be fixed on 17 September 2009, but still has not been fixed at certain location, namely Al Kharid. It is interesting to note that only the cooking range at Lumbridge was free of that problem, but it should not indicate it is superior because characters cook at this range in the "correct" way. Locations Ranges are located in many other places than the areas mentioned below. They are marked on a player's minimap by the icon. Notable ranges are listed here. Players may also subsequently use burning logs to cook their food on. Free-to-play * Kitchen in Lumbridge Castle - on completion of Cook's Assistant quest * Upstairs in Cook's Guild - must be above Cooking level 32 to enter. If all of the hard Varrock Tasks are completed, a bank inside the guild is accessible (only) to members * House directly west of the Edgeville's bank * Kitchen of Varrock Castle * In the upstairs apartment section of the Varrock Swordshop * Dororan and Gudrun's house, south of the Grand Exchange * Several houses south of the Party Room (surrounding the central fountain) in Falador * Al Kharid, south of the furnace, the closest range to a bank for free-to-play * Port Sarim, south of Grum's Gold Exchange - useful if returning from Karamja to cook and bank high level fish like lobsters and swordfish in Draynor Village on F2P worlds * Rimmington, in the house north of the witch's cauldron * Draynor Manor, although very rarely used and almost inaccessible * Bandit Camp (Wilderness), very inconvenient unless the player is making pizza * Daemonheim, within various dungeons (which requires branches to be placed inside to be lit) Pay-to-play * The house just east of the bank in Catherby - this is useful when fishing at the nearby fishing spots * Caleb's House, north-east of bank in Catherby * The House just south of the anvils in Seers' Village * Kitchen of Sinclair Mansion * The first level of the Cook's Guild, if you have completed the hard level of difficulty for the Varrock Tasks * Directly south of the bank in Zanaris * The kitchen of a player's house, where members can build one of a variety of cooking devices, depending on their Construction level * Nardah Clay oven, Closest proper range to a bank * The clay oven in Neitiznot is close to a 1-click bank * East of the Dead Man's Chest in Brimhaven Lumbridge Castle range range]] The range in Lumbridge Castle has an even lower burn rate, but players need to complete Cook's Assistant quest in order to use it. It is interestingly enough called the Cook-o-Matic 25. If asked for permission to use the range, the Cook of Lumbridge will give you a Cook-o-matic manual, to explain its benefits for low-level food items. The nearest banks are the Culinaromancer's chest in the cellar (which requires the first part of the Recipe for Disaster quest to be completed) and at the top of Lumbridge Castle. Sulphur vents Sulphur vents are small, round holes in volcanic rock from which hot sulphur and gases rise. They are found only in the TzHaar City. They are used to cook food on. One is located relatively close to the bank, making cooking fast. Oddly, when the player is cooking on one, he/she copies the movement that he/she uses for cooking on a fire although the vent has a lower burning rate than a normal range. They can also be used as a safe spot to range or mage a monster from. nl:Range fi:Range Category:Cooking Category:Interactive scenery